Crisis of Water
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: Saat air sedang krisis, Haruka menjadi aneh. Anggota Klub Renang Iwatobi akhirnya berencana untuk mendatangkan hujan—dengan bantuan Rin. Jangan tanya kenapa harus Rin. Yang jelas mereka harus berusaha keras sementara Haruka mulai menggila./ Oneshot. Friendship story with RinXHaru. Lil bit Shonen-ai./ Don't like don't read please.


Saat air sedang krisis, Haruka menjadi aneh. Anggota Klub Renang Iwatobi akhirnya berencana untuk mendatangkan hujan—dengan bantuan Rin. Jangan tanya kenapa harus Rin. Yang jelas mereka harus berusaha keras sementara Haruka mulai menggila./ Oneshot. Friendship story with RinXHaru. Lil bit Shonen-ai./ Don't like don't read please.

**Crisis of Water**

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club © Kyoto Animation**

**Haruka | Makoto | Nagisa | Rei | Gou friendship with RinXHaru**

**Shounen-ai?**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Sekarang sedang musim panas. Musim ketika matahari tengah giat memancarkan sinarnya kepada orang-orang di bumi—sinarnya yang mengeluarkan hawa panas nan menyengat.

Musim panas berarti panas. Musim panas berarti berenang. Musim panas berarti memukul semangka sambil menutup mata.

Musim panas berarti krisis.

"Aaah, gila banget!" Nagisa menyapu seluruh bibir pantai dengan teropongnya dari jalan yang letaknya lumayan tinggi. Ia menyipitkan mata berulang kali dan berusaha fokus—dan mengeluh.

"Bagaimana Nagisa?" desak Rei, pria berkaca mata yang tingkahnya sedikit _freak _(yah, sebenarnya orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang tengah berjongkok di dekat pantai itu semuanya _freak _sih).

Nagisa membalikkan badannya dengan semangat. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya. "Pengecekan berhasil!" ujarnya ceria. "Pantai ditutup!"

"Grrr! Lalu kenapa kau mengucapkannya dengan wajah bahagia begitu?!" geram Rei, mencekik leher Nagisa. Nagisa merengek bahwa Rei bisa saja mematahkan tulang lehernya kalau Makoto dan Haruka hanya menonton tanpa reaksi berarti. Tapi nyatanya Makoto dan Haruka tidak peduli.

"Sudah kuduga akan begini," gumam Makoto sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Ini menyedihkan." Haruka melakukan hal yang tidak jelas, ia menggores-goreskan ranting ke jalan beraspal.

"Yaa, lalu kita harus bagaimana?" keluh Nagisa sambil mengusap lehernya yang telah lepas dari amukan Rei.

Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto, Hazuki Nagisa, dan Ryugazaki Rei adalah empat anggota dari Klub Renang Iwatobi. Hari ini adalah liburan musim panas. Liburan yang seharusnya digunakan dan diisi dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Padahal seminggu sebelum liburan dimulai, mereka berempat sudah merencakan segala kegiatan yang akan dilakukan. Agenda dimulai dari berenang di pantai, berenang di pantai, dan berenang di pantai. Memang apa lagi yang menyenangkan dari liburan musim panas selain berenang di pantai?

Dua hari pertama liburan, mereka berempat memang melaksanakan agenda klub dengan sukses. Tapi, pada hari ketiga, bencana itu dimulai.

Krisis air di mana-mana. Kota mengalami kelangkaan air. Orang-orang pun mulai berkumpul di satu tempat; pantai. Maka, pada hari ketiga liburan musim panas, pantai sudah tidak ada pemandangannya lagi. Kalau kau naik helikopter dan memandang pantai dari atas, maka kau takkan melihat pasir putih nan bersih yang biasanya terlihat. Bibir pantai dipenuhi manusia. Pasir tidak berwarna putih lagi—atau sedikit cokelat—tapi berwarna pelangi, warna-warni. Itu adalah warna pakaian manusia.

Saat Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, dan Rei pergi ke sana, yang terjadi adalah mereka mengalami penyempitan pernapasan karena dada mereka terhimpit. Mereka susah bergerak karena terlalu banyak orang yang datang ke pantai.

Pantai pun sudah dikotori oleh kegiatan yang tidak wajar. Banyak warga yang mengangkut air dari pantai untuk dibawa pulang ke rumah. Keadaan jadi tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk dilihat. Lalu karena di tepi pantai sudah penuh dengan orang-orang yang mengangkut air, pengangkut air lainnya pun nekat pergi sampai ke tengah laut. Akhirnya di sana tragedi itu terjadi.

Orang-orang pengangkut air yang tidak bisa berenang itu banyak yang tenggelam setelah sedikit saja terkena ombak. Lalu akhirnya petugas pantai memutuskan untuk menutup pantai, menyuruh orang-orang pulang, dan bekerja keras untuk menyelamatkan korban-korban yang tenggelam. Orang-orang dari pemerintah pun segera berhamburan datang dan memberikan kata-kata manis untuk menenangkan warga kota. Mereka bilang akan segera menyelesaikan masalah krisis air ini secepat mungkin.

Tapi itu kata-_nya. _Nyatanya tidak mulus sama sekali. Bahkan Haruka mulai bertingkah aneh dan tidak jelas, sejak ia tidak mandi dari kemarin.

"Ini mengerikan bahwa pantai benar-benar ditutup sejak tragedi dua hari yang lalu terjadi." Nagisa mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Dan akan lebih mengerikan kalau pantai tetap dibuka! Kau mau tragedi yang dulu terulang kembali?" Entah bagaimana dan kenapa, Rei menjadi sangat sensitif dan emosian.

"Haha, kalau begitu aku tak perlu jadi pelampiasan _mood_-mu yang sedang jelek kaaaan?" jerit Nagisa sambil bersembunyi di balik punggung Makoto saat melihat gelagat Rei ingin mencekiknya lagi.

"Zzz. Ini tidak membantu sama sekali." Entah apa maksud Rei mengatakan itu.

Makoto mulai mengendalikan situasi yang memanas. "Ini memang buruk. Dan menurut berita dari koran tadi pagi, pemerintah sudah berupaya semaksimal mungkin untuk menormalkan kondisi tidak normal ini. Yah, meskipun sampai sekarang belum ada kabar—"

Tepat ketika Haruka tiba-tiba berdiri, Makoto membungkam mulutnya. Ia mengangkat alis. "Ada apa Haru?"

"Menurutmu, di mana lagi kita bisa mendapatkan air?"

"Air?"

"Ya."

"Hanya air?"

"Hanya air."

.

.

"_Sugoi_! Harga air mineral dan es krim di kota ini melonjak drastis!" seru Nagisa sambil memerhatikan papan daftar harga yang harganya sudah ditambal dengan kertas yang ditulis dengan harga baru yang tidak wajar.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengucapkan hal menyedihkan dengan nada gembira?!"

"Kyaa! Mako-_chan_! Rei-_chan_ mengamuk lagi!" Nagisa langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Makoto saat melihat gelagat aneh Rei padanya.

Makoto hanya tertawa canggung. Ia mengabaikan Nagisa dan Rei, lalu melirik Haruka. Anak penyuka air itu kelihatan merana sekali dengan harga yang dipasang pemilik supermarket untuk segelas air mineral.

"Err … Haru? Kau baik-baik saja?"

.

.

"Ibuku hanya menyediakan air simpanan keluarga untuk sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam. Itu pun hanya segelas, tidak boleh tambah."

"Ibuku malah tidak menyediakan air saat sarapan."

"Ibuku marah-marah terus karena piring menumpuk di dapur. Krannya tidak mengeluarkan air setetes pun."

"Ah, jadi itu yang membuat _mood_-mu jadi buruk hari ini ya? Aku tahu, kau kena marah ibumu terus kan?" komentar Nagisa pada pengakuan Rei.

Rei hanya menatap Nagisa tanpa ekspresi.

"Kyaaa! Mako-_chaaan_!" Seperti biasa, hal itu terjadi. Tidak perlu dijelaskan.

Saat ini, keempat cowok bernama feminim itu tengah mengeluhkan penderitaan mereka di atas atap sekolah. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi mereka memang tidak punya ide lain soal tempat yang akan dijadikan tempat mereka untuk mengeluh.

Haruka memandang matahari dengan mata menyipit. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke atas, terlihat seperti berusaha menggenggamnya.

"Jangan menatap matahari secara langsung. Asal kau tahu saja, ada yang bilang itu bisa membuat matamu buta." Makoto menutup mata Haruka dengan celana renangnya—celana renang yang sengaja dibawa untuk berenang di pantai kalau pantai dibuka. "Ah, iya juga. Apa kau punya rencana Haru?"

Haruka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Apa—"

"Oh, benar juga!" Nagisa tiba-tiba menyela. Ia mendekati Makoto dan Haruka dengan wajah sumringah. "Apa menurutmu sekolah Samezuka memiliki persediaan air yang banyak? Kalau dipikir-pikir, kolam renang _indoor_ itu tidak akan menguap oleh matahari kan? Lalu tidak akan kotor juga terkena debu-debu dan daun-daun yang jatuh. Lalu—"

"Ya, baik. Aku mengerti. Aku akan memanggil Kou-_chan_." Makoto menyumpal mulut Nagisa lalu mulai menghubungi Matsuoka Gou.

Tak sampai satu jam—lebih tepatnya, hanya lima puluh tujuh menit saja—Gou sampai. Gadis manis yang menjadi manajer Klub Renang Iwatobi itu datang dengan wajah kesal. "Jadi apa kejutan yang kalian bicarakan?"

Makoto, Nagisa, dan Rei hanya memperlebar senyum mereka. Haruka tidak keliahatan, dia sedang merebah dan tubuhnya terhalangi oleh tiga temannya yang tengah berdiri.

Ya, karena tahu Gou tidak akan datang di saat-saat seperti ini, Makoto menipu gadis itu, membuat gadis itu penasaran, lalu akhirnya berhasil membuat gadis itu—terpaksa—datang.

"Kalian tahu aku sedang tidak ingin main-main. Hari ini panas sekali sedangkan rumahku sedang krisis air. Aku takkan keluar rumah lama-lama."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kita semua tahu kalau yang mengalami krisis air bukan hanya rumahmu," jawab Makoto kalem.

"Jadi apa kejutan yang kalian maksud?"

Makoto, Nagisa, dan Rei berbisik-bisik secara misterius.

"Kau yakin kau ingin melihatnya sekarang?"

"Melihat kejutannya kan? Tentu saja."

"Baiklah."

Diam-diam, tangan Nagisa yang bersembunyi di balik punggung menyetel musik kejutan. Suasana jadi sangat mendebarkan saat alunan musik itu mengiringi.

"Kejutannya adalah … TADAAAA!" Dengan kompak Makoto, Nagisa, dan Rei menyingkir, membentuk sebuah jalan sehingga Haruka yang tadi mereka tutup-tutupi dengan sengaja jadi terlihat jelas.

Gou mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. "Kejutannya …?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya Gou-_chan_?" pekik Nagisa. Ia mendekati Haruka yang tengah terbujur kaku. "Haruka pingsan setelah mengalami pengalaman tidak mengenakkan yaitu dengan perginya air dari kehidupannya selama dua hari ini! Maksudku, lihatlah, tubuhnya menjadi panas setelah ia tidak bisa mandi di dalam _bathtub_-nya seperti biasa!"

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Haruka pura-pura terbatuk.

Gou melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Lalu ia mendekati keempat cowok aneh itu. "Kalian semua tahu kalau dia panas gara-gara kepanasan!" geramnya. "Katakan sebenarnya apa mau kalian!"

"Baiklah-baiklah." Makoto menghela napas. "Begini …."

.

.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Sungguhkah?"

"Sungguh."

"Apa itu kenyataan?"

"Ya, ini kenyataan."

"Kau tidak bohong?"

"Aku tidak bo—heei! Berhentilah bertanya padaku satu per satu!" protes Gou. Baru saja ia mendapatkan balasan sms dari kakaknya, Matsuoka Rin. Memang hal ini tidak biasa. Gou tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Tapi hal itu bukan masalah utama. Masalah utamanya adalah pada jawaban Matsuoka Rin yang masih berada di asrama Samezuka sampai seminggu sejak liburan musim panas dimulai. "Memang benar kalau sekolah Samezuka juga sedang krisis air. Makanya, Kakak akan pulang hari ini, dua hari lebih cepat dari yang direncakan."

"Itu kejutan yang hebat. Mungkin Rin-_chan_ bisa membantu kita?"

"Membantu apa?" tanya Gou penasaran terhadap pernyataan—atau pertanyaan?—Nagisa. "Dan lagipula, kalaupun Kakak bisa membantu sesuatu, memangnya Kakak mau?"

"Yah, seperti menelusup diam-diam untuk masuk ke pantai?" Makoto menambah buruk suasana.

"Kau tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin."

"Setidaknya aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ingin diungkapkan Nagisa," gumam Makoto dengan lirih. Ia melirik Nagisa yang sedang was-was dengan tatapan pedas Rei, lalu berpindah ke Haruka yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras. "Haru, kau ada rencana? Kalau tidak salah, dari tadi kau hanya diam saja."

"Kurasa tidak ada cara lain selain menunggu hujan datang kan?" kata Haruka kalem, tapi sedikit ragu.

"Aaah! Benar!" sahut keempat lainnya kompak. Lalu semangat mereka pudar dengan sendirinya.

"Kau tahu hujan itu datangnya tidak bisa diperkirakan."

"Bisa kok, ramalan cuaca di TV sering memperkirakannya." Nagisa membantah Gou.

"Maksudku, kalau seandainya TV meramalkan hujan akan datang seminggu kemudian? Sebulan kemudian? Atau bahkan setahun kemudian?" Gou mulai panik tanpa alasan.

Rei menggerutu. "Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin."

"Aah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita yang berusaha mendatangkan hujan sendiri?" usul Makoto. Semua orang melirik ke arahnya dengan serius. "Yah, aku juga tidak begitu memikirkan bagaimana caranya." Akhirnya ia mengaku jujur saat merasa pandangan yang lain mulai tidak enak padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan membuat boneka _teru-teru bozu_?" usul Nagisa.

"Itu untuk menangkal hujan," gerutu Gou.

Tiba-tiba Rei berdeham. Dengan mimik wajah serius ia mulai bersuara. "Kalian semua, arahkan pandangan kalian kepadaku." Ia berdeham sekali lagi saat semua sudah memerhatikannya. "Akhirnya aku mengingat sesuatu. Sebulan yang lalu aku membaca sesuatu yang unik di internet. Dan ketika Makoto-_senpai_ berkata kalau kita akan mendatangkan hujan sendiri …"

"Aku bilang '_berusaha_ mendatangkan hujan sendiri'." Makoto menyela.

Rei tidak mengacuhkan. "Yah, lalu aku langsung mengingat sesuatu tentang apa yang kubaca sebulan yang lalu. Tunggu sebentar." Rei mulai mengutak-atik ponselnya. Setelah beberapa lama, ia berdeham lagi (Nagisa dan Makoto berbisik-bisik dan bertanya mengapa Rei suka berdeham). "Untuk mendatangkan hujan, teknik yang sering dilakukan adalah dengan melakukan penyemaian awan dengan menggunakan bahan yang bersifat higroskopik—atau menyerap air—sehingga proses pertumbuhan butir-butir hujan di dalam awan akan meningkat dan selanjutnya akan mempercepat proses terjadinya hujan."

Semua yang mendengarkan menatap Rei dengan mata berbinar—termasuk Haruka. Nagisa sampai bertepuk tangan kecil, bahkan Gou memuji dengan berkata '_sugoi_'.

"Awan yang digunakan untuk membuat hujan buatan adalah jenis awan cumulus yang bentuknya seperti bunga kol."

Semua langsung memandang ke arah langit.

"Tidak ada bunga kol."

"Tunggu, memang bunga kol bentuknya seperti apa?"

"Awan-awan di atas bentuknya sama semua kan?"

Hening sesaat, lalu semua langsung melanjutkan menyimak penjelasan Rei lagi.

"Setelah lokasi awan diketahui, pesawat terbang yang membawa bubuk khusus yang terdiri dari glasiogenik berupa perak iodida, diterbangkan menuju awan. Pesawat juga membawa bubuk untuk menggabungkan butir-butir air di awan yang bersifat higroskopis seperti garam dapur, atau CaCl2, atau urea."

Semua terdiam setelah menyimak penjelasan Rei.

Gou mulai bersuara. "Apa ada yang merasa kalau penjelasan Rei terlalu rumit? Atau hanya aku?"

"Bukankah dia menggunakan istilah-istilah aneh?"

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku! Aku hanya membaca!"

Mengabaikan perdebatan yang tidak jelas, Haruka membuka suara. "Lalu bagaimana? Kita akan melakukannya? Menerbangkan pesawat, begitu?"

"Yah, setidaknya kita akan berusaha. Ada yang punya pesawat kontrol? Maksudku, kita tidak akan menerbangkan pesawat kertas kan?"

Semua mendadak membisu.

"Jadi sebenarnya penjelasanku jadi sia-sia hanya karena kita tidak punya pesawat?!" keluh Rei histeris.

"Tunggu, aku ingat sesuatu." Gou menginterupsi supaya Rei tidak terlalu jauh menggila. "Kalau tidak salah, Kakak punya pesawat dengan remot kontrol. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, saat ia masih kecil. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu pesawat itu masih ada atau tidak."

"Kalau tidak tahu sebaiknya mencari tahu kan? Barangkali masih ada."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya mencari tahu?"

Semua saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

.

.

'Kak, aku tidak tahu ini penting atau tidak, tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahu Kakak. Tadi aku melihat Haruka-_senpai_ dkk nekat mengangkut air dari laut. Waktu kupergoki, ternyata mereka sudah melakukan itu berhari-hari yang lalu untuk mengisi kolam renang sekolah mereka yang kosong. Mereka akan latihan. Kalau Kakak mau melihat, datang saja.'

"Begini?"

"Ya."

_E-mail send_.

Gou menarik napas panjang. "Rasanya seperti merencanakan sesuatu untuk merampok bank saja."

"Apa menurut kalian Rin akan terpancing?" lirih Haruka.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Makoto.

"Bukannya aku tidak menghargai. Tapi … mengangkut air dari laut untuk mengisi air di kolam renang yang dilakukan oleh empat anak SMA itu … menurutku …."

"Aaah! Benar juga! Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal! Bagaimana ini Gou-_chan_!"

"Akh! _E-mail_ nya sudah dikirim! Sudah dikirim!" sahut Gou panik sambil menunjuk ponselnya.

"Kita seperti anak bodoh saja." Rei terlihat seperti orang ingin menangis.

"Aku melakukan hal yang bodoh! Ini akan sangat memalukan! Tampang seperti apa yang harus kupasang saat bertemu Kakak?"

Selama beberapa menit, mereka berlima terpuruk dalam keputusasaan dan rasa malu yang berputar-putar mengelilingi.

"Gou-_chan_ … apa sudah ada balasan?"

"Belum—dan hei! Jangan panggil aku 'Gou'! 'Kou', mengerti?"

"Menurutmu, apa Rin menganggap adiknya tengah membuat lelucon musim panas, Haru?" tanya Makoto.

Haruka mengangkat bahu. "Apa ia akan tertawa membacanya?"

Tiba-tiba datang Rei yang entah mengapa sejak tadi mengamati dunia bawah dari atas atap. "Semua! Lihat! Rin datang!"

Tidak sempat terkejut, semuanya langsung bergegas mengintip ke bawah. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat Rin yang tergopoh-gopoh berlari—kelihatannya menuju ke kolam renang.

Gou menutup mulutnya yang menganga. "Aku tak percaya Kakak datang!"

"Aku lebih tak percaya kalau ternyata dia sebodoh itu." Rei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Haruka yang sejak tadi diam saja, mengepalkan tangan. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia berlari menuju pintu.

"Hei, Haru! Mau ke mana?" tanya Makoto.

"Bukankah mau menemui Rin-_chan_?" Karena Haruka sudah dipastikan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Makoto, Nagisa menjawabnya.

Semua langsung membelalak.

.

.

Rin membungkuk. Terengah-engah. Wajahnya merah karena lelah dan kesal. Bagaimana tidak?

Sekarang Rin berada di tepi kolam renang yang hanya berisi daun-daun yang jatuh berguguran dari atas pohon.

Bagaimana mungkin ia sebodoh ini? Tidak berpikir jernih dan langsung saja terbawa emosi kalau mendengar nama Haruka.

"Cih, awas saja anak itu." Sambil menggeram, Rin mengutuk adiknya sendiri.

"Siapa yang 'awas saja'?"

Mendengar siapa yang berbicara di belakangnya, mendadak Rin tersenyum sinis. Sebenarnya, bukan sekedar senyum sinis. Senyumnya berbeda. Terpancar juga aura ingin membunuh di sana.

"Aku bukannya tertipu oleh adikku sendiri. Tapi aku sudah tahu kalau kau berada di sini."

"Lalu kalau aku di sini, kau mau apa?"

"Tentu saja menantangmu." Dengan gerakan lamban, Rin membalikkan tubuhnya.

Haruka membelalak di belakang sana.

Rin mendengus, merasa tersinggung. "Apa yang membuatmu terkejut?"

Haruka menggeretakkan giginya. Ia juga mengepalkan tangan. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Rin yang melihat Haruka seperti itu hanya merasa aneh dan tidak biasa. _Sejak kapan bocah itu jadi begitu?_

Apa Haruka terlalu bersemangat ingin menerima tantangan Rin? Biasanya ia terlihat cuek dan dingin.

"Hm, aku mengerti apa yang ingin kaukatakan. Tapi, kita tidak akan bertanding sekarang. Setidaknya, kita bisa membuat perjanjian kapan waktu—" perkataan Rin sontak terhenti saat ia melihat Haruka berlari cepat ke arahnya, menerjang tubuhnya, mencengkeram bahunya, dan membuatnya jatuh. Lalu, entah dirasuki setan apa, Haruka menjilati dahinya.

Mau tidak mau Rin jadi salah tingkah. Dengan geram ia berusaha menyingkirkan Haruka dari atas tubuhnya. "Brengsek, kau menghinaku?!"

Tapi Haruka tidak berhenti juga. Lidahnya turun ke pipi, dan hampir saja menyentuh leher Rin kalau saja Makoto tidak segera datang dan menginterupsi.

"Haru!"

Lalu Nagisa dan Rei bergegas menghampiri Haruka dan menariknya sesegera mungkin dari atas tubuh Rin.

Saat itu Haruka langsung menutup mulutnya, sementara Rin duduk dan menatap Haruka dengan mata membelalak. Apa? Apa yang terjadi barusan?

.

.

"Mungkin, Haru-_chan_ hanya mengeluarkan hasrat yang sudah dipendamnya sejak lama?" lirih Nagisa asal-asalan saat Rin mempertanyakan kenapa Haruka menjadi gila begitu.

Rin langsung memberikannya tatapan kematian. Nagisa meminta maaf.

Dengan kesal, Rin membenarkan pakaiannya yang sempat tertekuk. "Karena tidak ada urusan lagi, aku akan pergi!"

"Tidak, tunggu!" rengek Nagisa.

"Apa?"

"Tunggu sampai yang lainnya datang!"

"Cih!"

Tak sampai semenit, rombongan Makoto yang tadi sedang menginterogasi tingkah Haruka, datang. Sebenarnya, waktu itu, Rin sedikit enggan melihat Haruka.

Rei berdeham, tapi Makoto menyela. "Tidak, Rei, biar aku saja," katanya. "Jadi begini Rin. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau saat ini kota sedang dilanda krisis air. Sulit untuk mendapatkan air di mana-mana. Untuk minum saja sudah susah apalagi untuk mandi. Haruka sendiri sudah tidak mandi selama dua hari ini."

Spontan, Gou menutup hidungnya, tapi tidak ada yang melihat.

"Jadi, bagaimana ya istilahnya? Karena ia tidak bisa lepas dari air, dan untuk pertama kalinya—mungkin—ia mengalami hal tidak mengenakkan seperti ini, yang membuat akal sehat Haruka untuk pertama kalinya jadi miring. Yah, maksudku, akal sehatnya sekarang sedang tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Hm, seperti melihat sebuah hal dan mengartikan hal itu menjadi hal yang tidak sebagaimana mestinya."

"Kau mengatakannya terlalu berbelit-belit." Rei menggerutu.

Makoto hanya tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Begini. Kalau diumpamakan, tadi Haru seperti mengalami fatamorgana."

"Memang ia melihatku sebagai apa?" tanya Rin, nadanya terdengar marah.

"Bukan melihatmu. Tapi melihat keringatmu. Kau tahu kalau keringat itu air, dan Haru … yah … Haru sangat haus dan …."

"Saking cintanya pada air ia sampai lupa kalau keringat adalah air yang tidak seharusnya ia minum! Apalagi keringat Rin-_chan_!" pekik Nagisa histeris, sementara Rin di sana mengusap dahi dan pipinya, merinding dan merasa jijik.

.

.

"Menjijikkan! Sekarang pandanganku tentangmu jadi berubah!" Dengan jengkel Rin menuding Haruka.

"Tunggu Rin, jangan terbawa emosi. Kita semua tahu Haru jadi begitu karena air saat ini sedang langka." Makoto berusaha menenangkan Rin.

Seperti ada lampu yang menyala di dalam kepalanya, tiba-tiba Gou mendapatkan sebuah ide. "Dan Kakak tidak bisa menantang Haruka-_senpai_ di saat-saat seperti ini. Kak, aku punya rencana untuk mengembalikan kewarasan Haruka-_senpai_!"

Diam-diam Haruka menggerutu, "Aku masih waras."

Gou tidak menghiraukan dan mendekati kakaknya, ia berbisik.

Selama beberapa saat mendengar rencana adiknya, setelah itu Rin melotot. "Apa? Membuat hujan?!"

Gou mengangguk mantap.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Rei langsung maju ke depan. Ia berdeham dan mulai menjelaskan segalanya.

"Jadi maksudnya kalian ingin meminjam pesawatku yang dulu? Kalian pikir kalian bisa menggunakannya? Setahuku, membuat hujan seperti itu dilakukan dengan pesawat sungguhan dan proyeknya dilakukan secara besar-besaran." Rin berkomentar pedas setelah mendengar semua rencananya.

"Kau tahu kalau kita hanya ingin mencoba. Kalau gagal ya tidak apa-apa, kalau berhasil, kita akan senang sekali." Makoto berkata tenang.

Rin tetap terlihat meremehkan. "Kalian tahu dengan jelas kalau itu akan seratus persen gagal."

"Ayolah Rin-_chan_! Kau kan tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencobanya!" Nagisa mendesak.

Rin menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Ia berpikir selama beberapa saat. "Seharusnya akan lebih mudah kalau saja _ame-otoko_ itu ada. Tapi melihat keseriusan kalian sampai aku muak, membuatku tidak tahan. Baiklah, kalian akan kupinjamkan pesawat itu, tapi aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan."

"Yeeeei!"

_Cih, seperti anak kecil yang menyedihkan_, diam-diam Rin menggerutu dalam hatinya.

.

.

"Waaah, masih berfungsi dengan baik!" kata Nagisa senang sambil memainkan pesawat Rin dengan remot kontrol.

Rin mengusap rambutnya. Ia bangga. "Tentu saja."

"Nah, kalau begitu sekarang kita membutuhkan bubuk-bubuk dengan istilah sulit itu kan?" Makoto mengingatkan.

"Kita tidak mencari awan cumulusnya dulu?" tanya Rei.

Makoto mengusap dagunya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir. Sebaiknya kita menyiapkan bahan-bahannya saja dulu. Kita mencari lokasi awannya setelah semua terkumpul. Kalau seandainya awannya tidak ketemu hari ini, kita bisa mencarinya lagi besok yang penting semua bahan sudah lengkap."

"Hm, aku percaya pada Makoto," kata Haruka.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita segera mencari bahan-bahannya!" seru Gou dengan semangat. Kelihatannya ia sudah lupa kalau ia sendiri yang berkata tidak akan lama-lama di luar rumah. "Nah, menurutmu, bahan gla-si-o-ge-nik seperti perak i-o-di-da ini bisa didapatkan di mana?" Sambil membawa catatan kecil, Gou mendiskusikan semuanya.

Rin diam memerhatikan. Tiba-tiba ia jadi sadar. "Tunggu, untuk apa aku di sini?" Lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Haruka yang melihat Rin, langsung bertanya. "Kau tak membantu kami?"

"Tadi aku sudah bilang, aku tak mau ikut-ikutan."

Haruka tak menyahut lagi.

"Kalau hujannya sudah jadi dan kolamnya sudah terisi, kau bisa minta tolong Gou untuk menghubungiku."

"Ya."

Dan setelah itu Rin melangkah pergi. Tapi langkahnya segera diinterupsi Nagisa. "Tidak, tunggu Rin-_chan_! Kami membutuhkanmu!"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak ikut-ikutan!"

"Bukannya aku ingin memaksa, tapi keadaan yang memaksa. Tadi kami sudah berdiskusi dan memutuskan untuk membuat kelompok dua-dua. Aku dan Rei-_chan_ akan pergi mengambil garam dapur, emm, apa ini?" Nagisa bertanya pada Rei mengenai tulisan aneh di catatannya. "Ya, Ca-Cl-dua, lalu urea ini. Mako-_chan_ dan Gou-_chan_ akan pergi mencari bubuk perak-apa-namanya-itu. Sementara Haru-_chan_ dan kau akan menyiapkan wadah untuk menampung semua bubuk."

"Kenapa tidak Haru sendiri? Aku tidak bisa," tolak Rin tegas.

"Ayolah Rin-_chaaan_!"

"Kau tahu aku tidak mau dijilat lagi."

"Selama kau tidak berkeringat, Haru-_chan_ pasti tidak akan menjilatimu kok."

"Aah, lagipula, semakin cepat hujan datang, akan semakin cepat Kakak bertanding kan?" Gou memanas-manasi.

"Benar. Dan selain itu, kalian berdua bisa membicarakan dengan dalam kapan waktu kalian akan bertanding." Makoto membujuk sambil menebar senyum.

Rin berpikir sebentar, lalu dengan wajah tidak ikhlas ia menyetujui.

.

.

Panas sudah mulai berkurang. Hari mulai sore. Saat itulah Haruka dan Rin tidak ada kerjaan selain duduk dan menunggu teman-teman lainnya datang.

"Cih, menyebalkan. Seperti anak kecil saja." Tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Rin selain menggerutu.

"Kita memang masih kecil." Haruka menyahut.

"Aku tak merasa."

"Setidaknya, orang tua masih membiayai hidup kita."

"Aku tak mau mengobrol denganmu lagi."

Hening seketika.

"Kalau hujannya segera datang, aku ingin kau mengerahkan semua kekuatanmu … dan tak bermain-main."

Haruka hanya diam.

Rin menoleh ke Haruka. "Setidaknya katakan sesuatu."

"Tadi kau bilang tak mau mengobrol denganku lagi."

Rin menggeram. "Jangan menganggapnya serius, bodoh!"

Haruka menahan tawanya. Akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Dan jangan tersenyum di depanku. Aku menganggapnya sebagai ejekan."

Tapi Haruka tak menghiraukan perkataan pedas Rin.

"Lalu, aku tak menerima belas kasihan darimu atau semacamnya. Kau harus tahu, bahwa aku bisa mengalahkanmu, meski kau sudah berusaha mengalahkanku sampai rasanya kau ingin mati."

Haruka hanya tersenyum.

"Aku bukannya ingin 'menang'. Aku hanya ingin mengalahkanmu dalam artian yang benar." Suara Rin sedikit melirih.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Makoto dan Gou datang sambil mengeluhkan betapa lelahnya mereka mencari yang namanya perak iodida itu. Karena tak tahu barang seperti itu harus dibeli di mana, mereka mencari ke hampir seluruh toko yang ada di kota. Semenit yang lalu mereka mandi keringat, tapi saat ingat Haru-_chan_, mereka langsung menghapusnya.

Lalu, tak lama setelah kedatangan Makoto dan Gou, Nagisa dan Rei datang. Barang yang mereka bawa banyak sekali.

"Karena tak tahu CaCl2 atau urea itu seperti apa—apalagi waktu kutanya, Ibu menjawabnya dengan tidak jelas—jadi, aku membawa semua bahan di rumah yang kelihatannya mencurigakan," jawab Nagisa tanpa rasa bersalah ketika ditanya.

"Seharusnya kalian modal sedikit dengan membelinya di toko kan?" Gou menyipitkan mata.

Rin yang sudah memeriksa barang bawaan Nagisa dan Rei berkata, "Tak ada CaCl2 di sini."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Nagisa menghampiri Rin. "Memangnya yang ini bukan?" tanyanya sambil membuka sebuah kantung. Tapi karena simpul yang digunakan untuk mengikat terlalu rumit, jadi dengan paksa Nagisa membukanya. Alhasil, bubuk yang berada di dalamnya jadi berhamburan ke luar. Bubuk merica.

"Aaakh! Sialan! Kau sengaja ya!" Rin menutupi matanya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Ya, dan mengenai wajah Rin.

Nagisa menjadi histeris. "Demi apa pun aku tidak sengajaaaa!"

Rin mengucek matanya sambil mengumpat terus. Ia terus menuduh Nagisa. "Menyebalkan," gerutunya sambil menatap Nagisa dengan tajam. Mata Rin menjadi merah dan berair (Nagisa menggigit bibirnya sendiri).

Sementara itu, tanpa aba-aba atau peringatan apa pun, tiba-tiba Haruka menerjang Rin dan menciumi matanya.

Keadaan menjadi tambah rumit ketika yang bisa dilakukan oleh yang lain hanya menjerit tidak jelas.

.

.

Dua kali harus berhadapan dengan Haruka yang menggila, membuat Rin harus menjaga jarak dengan pria itu demi keselamatannya sendiri. Sebenarnya, suasana yang tercipta setelah itu pun menjadi begitu tegang. Rin memang benar-benar menjaga jarak. Nagisa pun tidak berhasil untuk mencairkan suasana tegang itu dengan leluconnya yang tidak lucu.

Dan kembali ke permasalahan, akhirnya bahan-bahan yang kurang didapatkan dengan cara mencuri dari laboratorium sekolah. Makoto dan Haruka yang melakukannya. Saat ini, keenam orang yang terdiri dari lima cowok dan satu cewek itu sedang mencari-cari awan berbentuk bunga kol. Mereka berkeliling kota.

"Memang benar kan? Awan-awan itu bentuknya sama semua," keluh Makoto kesal.

Sementara itu, Rei sedang berusaha mencocokkan awan dengan gambar bunga kol di dalam ponselnya.

"Bagaimana dengan berpencar supaya lebih cepat menemukan awannya? Dengan kelompok dua-dua?" usul Haruka.

Semua mengangguk kecuali Rin.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku mundur dari pekerjaan ini," tolak Rin secara spontan.

"Hei, aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan. Kau tak harus sekelompok dengan Haru kok!" Makoto berusaha membujuk Rin. "Haru bisa sekelompok denganku, kau bisa dengan adikmu!"

"Jadi aku tetap bersama dengan Nagisa?" Rei kelihatan mengeluh, tapi tak ada yang memerhatikan.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, Rin mengangguk. Semua sudah diputuskan.

.

.

"Aaah. Lebih baik mengeluarkannya sekarang dari pada di saat penting harus terdesak." Makoto menaikkan resleting celananya setelah ia selesai buang air kecil. "Kau sendiri sudah selesai, Haru?" tanya Makoto pada Haruka yang berada di bilik—ia sendiri berada di luar bilik toilet laki-laki itu.

"Kau boleh keluar dulu," sahut Haruka dari dalam.

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama ya." Setelah mengucapkan itu pun Makoto keluar. Ia menunggu Haruka dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, di depan toilet.

Dua menit setelah menunggu, secara kebetulan, Matsuoka bersaudara datang ke toilet yang sama.

"Gou mengatakan dia ingin buang air kecil." Rin menjelaskan tanpa ditanya.

Gou tak berkata apa-apa, ia langsung berlari ke toilet wanita.

"Kau sendiri tidak? Mumpung di sini kan?" Makoto bertanya pada Rin yang hanya melipat tangan di depan dada sambil diam. "Toilet ini menyediakan air kok, meski cuma sedikit, jadi kau harus menggunakannya secara bijak."

Setelah menimbang beberapa saat, akhirnya Rin pun memutuskan untuk masuk.

Lima menit kemudian, Gou keluar dari toilet wanita sambil terheran-heran. "Mana Kakak?" tanyanya pada Makoto.

"Di dalam," jawab Makoto singkat sambil menunjuk toilet pria dengan ibu jarinya. Namun tak selang tiga detik setelah Makoto menjawab, terdengar jeritan Rin dari dalam.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin minum, bisakah kau gunakan milikmu sendiri?! Dasar maniak!"

Makoto dan Gou saling berpandangan heran.

Gou memberanikan diri bertanya, "Haruka-_senpai_ di dalam?"

.

.

Awan berbentuk bunga kol sudah ditemukan. Kelompok Nagisa-Rei yang menemukannya. Rei mengaku, hal ini bisa terjadi berkat ketelitiannya dalam mencocokkan awan dengan gambar di ponselnya.

"Aaah! Akhirnya waktu untuk membuat hujan tibaaa!" Seperti biasa, Nagisa berkata dengan ceria.

Ternyata, awan berbentuk bunga kolnya sendiri terdapat di dekat rumah Haruka. Dan saat ini, semua orang yang tergabung dalam anggota 'Tim yang Ingin Membuat Hujan' pun sudah berkumpul.

Haruka kelihatan senang sekali. Ia segera menyiapkan pesawat kontrolnya. "Siapa yang akan mengendalikan pesawat ini?" Ia bertanya. "Kalau menurut rencana, bahan-bahan yang sudah disiapkan, akan ditaruh di atas pesawat ini. Wadahnya memakai kain yang diikat dan simpulnya gampang terlepas. Butuh orang yang bisa mengendalikan pesawat dengan baik untuk bisa menumpahkan semua bahannya tepat waktu. Kalau bisa, pesawat dijungkir balikkan saat sudah mencapai awan sehingga bahan akan tumpah dengan sendirinya."

Semua langsung berpikir dengan keras.

Gou mengusulkan. "Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau Kakak yang mengendalikannya? Pesawat itu kan milik Kakak. Dan hei, bukankah Kakak mahir sekali bermain pesawat ini waktu kecil?" Tanpa sadar, Gou membuat Rin jadi sedikit besar kepala.

Rin segera mengambil alih remot kontrol pesawatnya dari tangan Nagisa.

Dan seperti yang ditunggu-tunggu, pesawat siap diterbangkan!

"Apakah pesawatnya bisa mencapai awan yang setinggi itu?" Di saat-saat penerbangan, Rei mulai ragu.

"Sebaiknya jangan remehkan pesawat milik Kakak. Itu pesawat kontrol tipe N-002 yang sangat hebat. Bisa terbang setinggi apa pun." Perkataan Gou semakin membuat Rin besar kepala.

Dengan lihai, Rin pun mulai menerbangkan pesawatnya. Pesawat terbang dengan mulus menuju awan bunga kol sesuai rencana. Semua terkagum-kagum dan dengan perasaan tak menentu, mereka menunggu-nunggu saat pesawat mulai menyentuh awan.

Semua berwajah harap-harap cemas.

"Aah, Rin! Hati-hati! Jangan sampai bubuknya jatuh sebelum waktunya!" Makoto memeringatkan.

"Aku sudah tahu. Jangan ganggu konsentrasiku dengan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu." Perkataan pedas Rin tidak menyinggung Makoto. Setidaknya, semua orang memang sedang berkonsentrasi pada satu titik.

Akhirnya, pesawat terbang semakin tinggi. Rasanya, jarak menuju awan yang kelihatannya dekat itu jauh sekali. Semua menunggu. Pesawat terbang semakin tinggi lagi, tinggi, tinggi, dan kemudian berhenti.

"Tunggu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Haruka.

Rin mengutak-atik remot kontrolnya dengan panik. "Baterainya habis."

"Jangan biarkan pesawatnya terjun bebas ke tanah!" seru Rei. Semua langsung berhamburan, mencoba menangkap pesawat yang sudah jatuh itu.

"Aaah! Bubuknya! Bubuknya terbang ke mana-mana!" Nagisa berteriak.

"Kita bisa mengisinya lagi, yang penting jangan sampai pesawatnya rusak!" perintah Makoto.

Entahlah, saking tingginya, semua tidak ada yang bisa memprediksikan kemana pesawatnya akan jatuh, sehingga sampai dua puluh meter di atas tanah, semua yang seharusnya bersiaga menangkap, masih saja berlarian tidak jelas.

Sampai lima meter di atas tanah, Haruka menyadari sesuatu. "Aah! Itu dia! Akan turun … awas Rin!"

"Hah, apa?" Setidaknya, Rin mengutuk kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini justru kinerja otaknya jadi melambat. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang Haruka bicarakan, sampai pesawatnya sendiri menabrak tangannya yang tengah menengadah dengan keras. Ujung pesawat yang tidak lunak itu setidaknya melukai tangan Rin meski pesawatnya sendiri tidak rusak sama sekali.

"Aah, Kakak!" pekik Gou. Rin berdarah, meski tidak banyak. "Panggil ambulans, cepat!"

"Jangan berlebihan, itu kan hanya luka kecil," komentar Makoto yang sedang berlari kecil menghampiri Rin.

Semua menghampiri Rin, tak terkecuali Haruka.

Dan seperti biasa, hal itu terjadi. Haruka menerjang maju, menubruk Rin, membuat Rin akhirnya merebah di tanah dan menghisap darah yang mengalir sedikit dari tangan Rin.

"Haru-_chan_! Kau seperti vampir!" Setidaknya komentar Nagisa tidak membuat segalanya jadi lebih baik.

.

.

Akhirnya, rencana untuk membuat hujan harus dihentikan sementara karena Rin terluka. Ia segera dilarikan ke rumah terdekat—rumah Haruka—setelah dipisahkan dari Haruka yang menghisap darahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku, padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak ikut-ikutan." Rin terus mengoceh. Ia yang biasanya bersikap _cool_, sekarang menjadi seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

Gou selesai melilitkan perban ke tangan kakaknya.

"Aku akan pulang."

"Kakak tidak menunggu ikannya matang? Haruka-_senpai_ sedang memanggangnya di bawah. Setidaknya kita lapar karena sudah bekerja keras dari tadi."

"Tidak, tidak perlu, aku akan makan di rumah." Rin bersikeras. Setidaknya, niatnya itu terhalang oleh Nagisa yang memeluk kakinya saat hendak mencapai pintu keluar.

"Rin-_chaaan_, maafkanlah Haru-_chaaan_! Kau tahu sendiri ia tidak sadar saat melakukannya! Setidaknya, ayo makan bersama kami! Haru-_chan_ juga sudah memasak dengan seluruh kemampuannya untuk meminta maaf padamu Rin-_chaaan_!" rengek Nagisa.

"Tidak." Rin ngotot pada pendiriannya. "Lepaskan kakiku, Nagisa."

"Rin-_chaaan_!" Setitik air mata muncul di sudut mata Nagisa.

"Itu benar Rin, makanlah sebentar di sini. Ikan panggangnya sudah matang." Makoto ikut-ikutan.

Haruka yang baru selesai melepaskan celemeknya pun akhirnya tiba di sana. Ia bertatapan dengan Rin sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk. "Maaf," katanya. "Maafkan aku. Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi."

Rin menatap Haruka agak lama. Kelihatannya, ia masih kesal sekali. Lalu, mendadak perutnya berbunyi.

.

.

"_Itadakimasuuu_!"

Rin mengunyah makanan di mulutnya masih dengan alis yang menegang, tertekuk ke bawah.

Haruka datang dengan sebuah botol air besar di tangannya. "Ini adalah jatah minuman hari ini. Kuharap bisa cukup untuk semuanya."

"Ya, kurasa itu cukup. Aku akan membagikannya," sahut Makoto.

Masih mengunyah, Rin menggeser posisi duduknya saat Haruka kembali duduk di sampingnya. Tak ada yang memerhatikan.

"Hmm, masakan Haruka-_senpai_ memang enak," puji Gou yang telah memakan setengah makanannya.

Nagisa melotot. "Gou-_chan_, makanmu cepat sekali, seperti laki-laki."

Dengan jengkel Gou meninju perut Nagisa dengan sikunya. "Tidak baik mengatakan hal itu pada cewek. Dan berhentilah memanggilku 'Gou'. 'Kou' yang benar, tahu? 'Kou'."

"Ukh, sebaiknya jangan meninju perut orang kalau sedang makan kan?" gerutu Nagisa yang merasakan sedikit gangguan-gangguan aneh pada perutnya pasca ditinju Gou.

Acara makan-makan berlangsung selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam. Memang lama, karena mereka makan sambil mengobrol satu sama lain. Setelah merasa kenyang, barulah mereka diam, lalu merebah secara acak di atas _tatami_ seperti ikan yang sedang dijemur. Haruka sendiri membawa piring-piring kotor keluar. Setidaknya semenjak krisis air, keluarganya mencuci di luar karena ada sedikit persediaan air untuk mencuci di sana. Makoto spontan membantu. Rin juga, meskipun masih kesal akhirnya ia ikut membantu.

.

.

Ditinggal mencuci piring, semua yang ada di ruang makan, mendadak hilang.

"Ke mana mereka?" tanya Makoto. Ia melongok ke luar jendela dan tak mendapati apa-apa di sana. "Aku akan mencari mereka." Akhirnya ia pun pergi.

Rin duduk sembarangan. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, mungkin ia kelelahan. Tanpa diduga, Haruka duduk di sebelahnya. Diam-diam Rin melirik Haruka sebentar, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa? Tidak menyerangku lagi kan?"

"Tidak akan," jawab Haruka tenang.

Diam sesaat, sebelum Rin berbicara lagi. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau bisa menjadi gila hanya karena air."

Ada sedikit waktu bagi Haruka untuk diam sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Kalau tidak seperti itu, aku takkan bisa berenang. Aku bisa mengalahkanmu pun … karena aku secinta ini pada air."

Rin naik pitam. Ia memukul _tatami_ dengan perasaan marah yang meluap di kepala. "Jadi maksudmu orang yang tak cinta pada air takkan bisa mengalahkanmu?! Kau meremehkanku kan!"

"Aku tak bilang begitu."

Karena sudah terlanjur marah, Rin tidak berpikir logis lagi. Ia memang cepat marah, dan sekarang kepalanya sudah tidak dingin lagi. Ia mencengkeram kerah Haruka. "Aku tahu kapan pun kau memang selalu berniat untuk mengejekku," geramnya.

Haruka menekuk alisnya. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Rin dari kerahnya dengan marah. "Bisakah kau tidak berpikir buruk tentangku? Atau memang hanya itu yang ada di dalam kepalamu?"

"Apakah tidak terbalik?"

"Kau arogan yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahan diri sendiri."

"Kau yang terlalu sombong!" Rin kelihatan marah sekali. "Berpikir aku bakal bahagia kalau mendapat belas kasihan darimu?"

"Aku tak seperti itu! Itu hanya kau yang seenaknya saja marah padaku hanya karena aku lebih hebat. Kupikir marahmu akan reda kalau saja kau merasa aku tidak lebih hebat darimu!"

"Kaupikir aku tidak lebih hebat darimu sehingga kau membuat dirimu sendiri tidak lebih hebat dariku? Jangan bercanda!" Rin mengambil kerah Haruka, lalu menghempaskannya. Merasa rasa marahnya belum tersampaikan, ia mendorong Haruka hingga merebah di atas _tatami_. "Kau selalu mengejekku. Mengejek aku yang selalu bersusah payah mengalahkanmu, sementara kau yang tak berbuat apa-apa selalu menang kalau melawanku." Rin mengatakannya dengan serius, sampai rahangnya menjadi kaku, dan urat-urat kemarahan di lehernya terlihat jelas.

"Kalau kau … benar-benar ingin mengalahkanku …," kata Haruka lirih. "Kau hanya harus mencintai air lebih dari pada aku."

Rin mendorong Haruka lagi. Tapi ia juga menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri untuk jatuh. Ia cari di mana keberadaan bibir Haruka, memaksanya terbuka, dan membuat dirinya masuk lebih jauh supaya ia bisa menemukan ada air di dalam sana.

Saat itu, hujan turun dengan deras.

Tapi baik Haruka maupun Rin, keduanya sama-sama tidak peduli. Setidaknya, ada permainan lain yang harus mereka mainkan untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain.

.

.

Sementara itu, keempat anak lainnya berada di kamar Haruka. Mereka asyik bermain _playstation_. Dan di antara mereka belum ada yang sadar bahwa Rin dan Haruka tidak ada di sana. Mereka juga tidak terlalu memedulikan hujan yang sudah datang.

.

.

"_Ne_, Haruka." Rin memandang hujan yang turun dari balik jendela. Kini mereka sudah berpindah tempat dan membuat yang lain bertanya-tanya di mana keberadaan dua orang itu.

"Apa?"

"Kalau air sedang krisis lagi, ada kegiatan yang bisa kaulakukan. Kau tahu?"

"Hah?"

"Kau bisa mendapatkan keringat, air mata, air seni, air liur, atau bahkan darah juga."

"Memangnya kegiatan apa?"

Rin hanya meninggikan senyumnya. Haruka memiringkan kepala, ia bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya siapa yang jadi gila kalau air sedang krisis?

**Fin**

**Notes:**

FYI, _ame-otoko_= orang pembawa hujan. _Ame_=hujan, _otoko_=lelaki/orang. Kalau perempuan=_ame-onna_ (kalau masih belum jelas, boleh cari sendiri artinya di google xD)

Nggak nyangka kalau bisa menulis sampai sepanjang ini. Sebenernya iseng sih bikin ini. Ficnya juga ringan, nggak berat-berat amat. Maaf kalau alurnya rada aneh xD Tapi semoga banyak yang suka deh. Yang nggak suka, udah diperingatin kan? :P DLDR

Berkenan buat reviewww? :D


End file.
